A Friendly Frog
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Salwa and her friends are enjoying a day at the lake. But when a certain alien crashes the party, things get hopping crazy.


**This is a request done for a guest review aptly named Guest. I hope you like my story, pal! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

In the woods located behind the Grant Mansion, Ben Tennyson, Rachel Jocklin, Sasha Jocklin, and Salwa were sitting by the water, enjoying the scenery.

"What a gorgeous day..." Rachel sighed, laying in the warm sunlight.

Ben and Sasha were swimming in the lake while Salwa was soaking her feet on the other side.

"Hey!" Sasha said.

"What?" asked Ben.

Sasha raised her hands, paused a moment, and quickly caught something. "Ben, look!"

She opened her cupped hands and showed him a tiny green frog. "Isn't it cute?"

"Hey, show that to Salwa." Ben said. "She loves frogs."

Sasha smiled. "Okay."

The girl strode along and came up to Salwa. "Salwa, look at this!"

"Hm?" Salwa looked in Sasha's hand and her eyes popped out.

"WHOOOOOA!" Salwa jumped up and scurried away. "K-K-Keep that away from me! I hate frogs!"

"Really? Because Ben said you like frogs."

"BEN!" Salwa screamed at the boy.

Ben laughed. "Gotcha!" He dove under the water.

"You're scared of frogs?" Sasha asked curiously.

"Yes! They're gross! Now put that thing away!" Salwa groused.

"But Salwa, frogs are nice!" Sasha brought the little frog closer.

"NO!" Salwa slapped Sasha's hand and sent the frog flying.

"Salwa!" Sasha said, shocked. She was afraid the frog would be hurt but someone caught him.

"Now that's a fine welcome!" a deep, Brooklyn voice.

Salwa looked around and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

It was a a giant, seven foot tall talking frog wearing black sunglasses and black swim trunks.

"Hey, Bullfrag." Ben waved.

"Sup, Ben." Bullfrag looked at the frog in his hand, and then looked at Salwa. "Are you-"

Salwa took off running.

But Bullfrag shot out his long tongue and wrapped it around Salwa. He pulled her back to him.

"AAAAAAAH! EEEEEWWWWW! RACHEL! SASHA! BEN! HELP!" Salwa screeched.

"Relax, Salwa." Rachel said, smiling. "This is Bullfrag. He's an alien and a really nice guy."

"B-B-But he's a giant frog!" Salwa squealed. She looked at the frog man in terror. "I'm sorry I threw one of your babies! Please don't hurt me!" She curled up in defense.

Bullfrag and everyone paused for a moment.

Then they all burst out laughing.

"Bullfrag's babies?!" Ben laughed, slapping the ground.

Rachel almost fell out of her lounging chair in laughter. Sasha was already on the ground in tears.

Bullfrag laughed, his tongue almost loosening. "Oh, man! That was funny." He gently put down the frog and watched the little guy hop away.

"Salwa, that was not one of my babies." It was hard for him to say that with a straight face. "And you don't have to be afraid. I'm a nice frog."

"He is, really." Ben said, getting out of the lake. "I mean, does he look like a bad guy? Or even act like one?"

Salwa looked at Bullfrag, who smiled and waved his hand.

"You should always judge people by their character, not by their species." said Rachel.

"Yeah, Bullfrag is really cool." Sasha said. "And we love each other like family."

"So, what do you say?" asked Bullfrag.

Salwa looked back at Bullfrag. He lifted his hand to stroke her head, but she flinched away.

"Looks like she needs the treatment." Ben said.

Salwa felt Bullfrag's tongue untie her, then Ben grabbed her arms and held them up. Bullfrag rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Now...where to start?"

"I recommend the stomach." Rachel said.

Bullfrag began tickling Sasha's stomach. Salwa squeaked and giggled. "Ahahahahahahahaha! Quit it! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Hey! I got an idea!" Sasha whispered something in Bullfrag's ear.

The alien smiled and stopped. "Good idea..."

"What?! What good idea?!"

Salwa's question was answered when Bulfrag tickled her underarms and used his tongue to tickle her stomach!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! THAT TICKLES! STAHAHAHAHAP!" Salwa laughed, tickled at her limits.

"Do you promise not to be scared of me?" asked Bullfrag. "And you don't toss around innocent frogs again?"

"YES! YES!" Salwa laughed, nodding.

"Okay." Bullfrag stopped and Ben let her go.

Ben helped his friend up. "You okay, Salwa?"

"Yeah, and Bullfrag, I'm sorry about how I acted." Salwa said honestly.

Bullfrag gave her a pat on the head. "It's okay, I have that effect on pretty girls."

Salwa started to blush. "You think I'm...beautiful?"

"Of course you're beautiful, Salwa." Rachel said.

"Very beautiful." Sasha agreed

"One of the beautifulest." said Ben.

The sisters laughed. "Beautifulest?!"

"What?" Ben shrugged. "I just came up with that."

"So, who's up for a cannonball contest?" Bullfrag suggested.

"Oh yeah!" Ben said. "And I'm gonna win! he raced to the top of the diving rock.

"No, me!" Rachel said, running up.

"Me!" Sasha said as Shen followed her sister.

"Wait for us!" Salwa took Bullfrag's hand and headed up.

The four friends jumped and splashed, having a wet and wild time.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, Guest! I'm taking a little break from requests. So, remember to chill and relax, my friends!**


End file.
